Railroad rails must be installed and repaired by joining ends of the rails while they are in use or assembled for use in the field. The joining process results in a joint between the rails which has a high strength, can be adjusted metallurgically, will not crack and can be economically formed in a very short time. As a criteria for such welding process, the process must be performed in substantially less than 45 minutes or such process will cause a delay or rerouting of train traffic. Two processes are now used for joining the rails in the field. The first process is the thermite technique wherein the spaced rails are surrounded by an appropriate sand mold and steel is melted and poured into the mold to fill the gap between the spaced rails. As the molten metal solidifies, the rails are joined; however, this process, which is universally used, has a failure rate that has been reported to be as high as 75%. In addition, the rails must be melted by the molten steel poured into the gaps between the rails. This melting requirement is not consistently met and also contributes to the failure of the joints produced in the field by the thermite process. To drastically decrease the deficiencies of the universally used thermite process, wherein steel is cast into the gaps between the rails, the ends of the rails may be joined by a flash butt welding process where the ends of the rails are driven together by tremendously high forces while electricity is passed between the rails. This causes the ends of the rails to become molten and pressure welded together. This process drastically reduces the failure rate of the joint to less than 10%. However, the flash butt welding process is best performed on rails in a manufacturing facility where the rails are not fixed on ties and can be forced together by stationary hydraulic equipment. To overcome the disadvantage of the universally used thermite process, the flash butt welding process has been modified for use in the field. However, the time for the welding process is substantially higher than the thermite process, since the rails must be stretched during the hydraulic forcing step, which step requires disconnecting one or both of the rails from the ties. This manual procedure must be reversed after the welding process has occurred, which is extremely time consuming.
Flash butt welding of rails consumes a portion of the rails which causes difficulties after the welding process has been completed. Also, sections of rails may have to be spliced into the rail to provide the necessary rail material for the weld.
In addition, it is deficient to transport the hydraulic equipment needed to create the tremendous pressure between the rails to remote locations as required in the field. The butt welding process also produces a flash around the periphery of the joined rails which must be sheared off and then ground to allow a smooth operation and also to prevent stress concentrations in the joint during use. Even though the flash butt welding process drastically reduces the rate of failure of the joints made in the field, the thermite process is still used because it can be done rapidly by merely putting a mold around the gap between the spaced rails. The process does not require large hydraulic equipment and is relatively inexpensive. The failure rate is addressed by again performing the thermite process when a joint has failed. In doing this, a large section of the rail must be cut and a new section of rail is inserted in the open area. Consequently, a failed thermite joint normally results in the need for two replacement theimite joints, with their propensity for failure. As can be seen, even though the thermite process is universally used, there is a substantial need for some process which will join the rails in the field, which process has a low failure rate, but has the advantages associated with the thermite process. This need has existed for many years. Arc welding processes have been tried periodically, such as electroslag, continuous arc welding and submerged arc welding and combinations thereof. None of these processes has been successful because they use impractically large equipment, take an unacceptably long time to weld and finish grind, and have not resulted in acceptable failure rates. The arc welding process, especially in the lower part of the gap between the rails, has been inconsistent. In addition, these prior attempts to use arc welding for joining the ends of spaced railroad rails were expensive, required complex equipment and demanded a substantial time to prepare for the welding process and actually performing the welding process. Such time is not available in field welding of rails.